


winter

by smilesprout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, iwaoi as 9 year olds being cute and holding hands, kid iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesprout/pseuds/smilesprout
Summary: oikawa drags iwaizumi out on a cold winter day and iwaizumi forgets his gloves.ft. hand holding and iwaoi as children





	winter

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny one shot that i found from maybe two years ago and never posted

_Age 9_

 

There’s a long list of things Hajime hates, and winter is one of them.

It’s not the snow or the coldness he hates. Quite frankly, he doesn’t even mind the unbearable temperature as long as he gets to stay inside. It’s the fact that he’s dragged out of his house by his Oikawa Tooru, despite the weather.

“Why did we have to go outside? We could’ve just stayed inside.”  
“But it’s winter!” Oikawa knocks his shoulder against his. “You’re always lying in bed being lazy.”

Hajime scowls at his best friend. “Only during winter.”  
“You need to go out once in a while, Iwa-chan. This is why I’m your only friend—ow!” Oikawa rubs the place at the back of his head that’d just been smacked by Hajime.

“Not everyone’s stupid enough to go out when it’s this cold.” Hajime stares at the ground and mumbles quietly.

Despite being best friends for practically their entire lives, they never really picked up habits or traits from each other. They were definitely closer to being polar opposites than having any similarities. Though it somehow worked for them, being there for each other despite bickering about almost everything.

“Iwa-chan! Did you forget your gloves?”  
Hajime immediately hides his hands behind his back and blushes in embarrassment. He’s never been a forgetful person. It was typically Oikawa who’d never do his homework and forget everything—never Hajime. Oikawa was suppose to be the forgetful one (though Hajime questions how Oikawa manages to remember every embarrassing thing Hajime’s said).

“Your coat doesn’t even have pockets.” Oikawa frowns at his friend before peeling a glove off his left hand and holding it to Hajime.

His eyes widen a little as he reluctantly accepts. “But how about—”

Oikawa grabs Hajime’s bare hand with his own. “See? We have one glove each, and we can hold hands with with our bare ones. Warmer, right?”

“W-what are you—”

Oikawa presses closer against his side, lacing their fingers more comfortably. They walk the rest of the way back home in silence, their fingers interlaced and faces flushed.

Hajime regrets ever thinking of Oikawa as a horrible friend. Though he was really stubborn and clingy and way too imprudent, he still cared for his friend. They cared for each other. It was a given.

“T-thanks.” Hajime coughs, blaming his blush on the cold, not their joined hands.

Oikawa flashes him a grin before grabbing onto Hajime’s hand even tighter. “Iwa-chan’s becoming forgetful. You forgot to do your reading homework once last week.”

“That’s because of you!” Hajime glares at his smug-looking friend. He turns to glare at the ground when Oikawa innocently blinks.

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime freezes. Heat crawls up his face as he falls into a coughing fit, embarrassingly avoiding Oikawa’s gaze. “Why did you say that?”

“Because,” Oikawa confusingly blinks at Hajime. “I do.”

“You’re not suppose to say that to your friends, stupid!” Hajime huffs, quickly glancing at him.

“But you’re more than just my friend. You’re like—” Oikawa pauses to search for the right word. “—my best friend, but more.”

Hajime kicks a small pile of snow on the ground. “Well, I love you too, I guess.”

Oikawa beams even wider than before, tackling Hajime in a bear hug straight to the ground. They fall with a light thud, which would’ve ended in severe back injuries for Hajime if it weren’t for their stupidly think and fluffy coats.

“Hey!” Hajime groans, but mostly in a fond way. “You’re heavy!”

“But Iwa-chan’s still heavier. And stronger.” Oikawa says. “But I’m going to beat you at arm wrestling some day.”  
Hajime snorts.

“And I’m going to grow taller than you.”

Hajime rolls his eyes this time and flicks Oikawa’s cheek. “In your dreams.”

Oikawa lips turn up into a grin that Hajime wants to smack right off his pretty face. “I’m already catching up, Iwa-chan.”

“No you’re not!”

“I’m only two centimeters away from—”

“Shut up!”


End file.
